


The first of many

by Zeeline



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Maksyl, maks and meryl, maksim and meryl, meryl and maks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeeline/pseuds/Zeeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meryl takes a surprise trip to India</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first of many

She had found out while on Hawaii with Jenna. And as much as she wanted to tell him right away, she didn’t want to do it over the phone. She had called Mervin to help her out, plan how she was going to do this, and also help her keep it from Maks. 

The flight was so long, she thought it would never end. When she arrived at the airport, she felt horrible, but smiled when she saw Merv. He quickly got her into the car and they drove off. It was early Sunday morning and he was hopefully still asleep. Merv gave her a room key and told her which room he was in. She hoped he hadn’t put the lock on. There was a do not disturb sign on the door, which gave her hope that he really was still sleeping. 

She snuck into the room on her tippitoes. She had left her suitcase by Merv, and was just carrying a small carry on. It was dark, but still light enough to where she could see him. He was using the whole bed, arms and legs sticking out in all directions. He was on his stomach, the sheets barely covering his ass, which she knew was naked. 

She put her bag down and slowly crept over to the bed. Carefully, she got onto the bed. She knew he slept like a log, and it would take more than this to wake him, but she didn’t want to take any chances. She sat there for a while, just looking at him. His face was facing her. So peaceful, but also a little worried. She just wanted to run her hands across his forehead, brush those worry lines away. 

She leaned over him and started to plant kisses across his back. At first she got no reaction, but slowly she could hear moans escaping his lips. 

“Meryl”

She sat up, thinking he was awake, but his face told her he was still asleep. She continued her mischief, moving lover and lover, even sticking her tongue out, and running it up his spine. His arm moved, and brushed against her leg. It started to pat, as if to see if there was someone there. He found her arm and grabbed it. 

“Meryl?” He still hadn’t opened his eyes. Maybe too scared to realize that this might be a dream. 

“Morning Teddybear”

His eyes shot up, still not really believing that she was there. At the same time, turned completely towards her and enveloped her into a hug, burrowing his face into her hair, smelling it. After a long while, he pulled back, looking at her, making sure it was really her. 

“What are you doing here?”

“Surprise”

His face told her everything. Pure joy, love, surprise, adoration, hope, everything. 

“Best surprise ever, but don’t you have to be somewhere?”

“I was able to move things around a little, I just had to see you”

He hugged her again. Then started to kiss his way up her neck, finally finding her mouth. The kiss was filled with hunger and want, but also the know, that this was home. This is how it was meant to be. 

He just held her, sort of to make sure that she would never disappear again. 

“I got something for you”

“You mean, you coming here isn’t a big enough gift?”

“It’s nothing big, it’s just something I have to give you today”

“Why today?”

She didn’t say anything but handed him the envelope she has placed on the bedside table. 

He looked at her, a little bit confused. 

“Open it”

He reluctantly let go of her hand, which he had been holding the whole time. He opened the envelope and looked inside. 

“A card?”

“Will you just open it?” She was nervous. 

He pulled the card out, looking at it. Reading what the front said. Looking at her, then looking at the card again for a long time before finally looking at her again. 

“Really?” 

She just nodded. Tears in her eyes. His whole face lighting up like a Christmas tree. He put the card down, and pulled her into his arms. Got out of bed and twirled her around, in all his naked glory. 

He finally put her down, realizing what he was doing. 

“Are you okay?”

She just nodded. Still not trusting her own words. He picked up that card again and just started at it in wonder. 

“So this is really happening?”

“I haven’t been to the doctor yet, I just wanted to tell you, but yeah, this is really happening”

Reading out loud what the card said, Maks had a huge grin on his face. 

“Happy Father’s Day Daddy. I can’t wait to meet you! x”

**Author's Note:**

> The link to the card
> 
> http://www.notonthehighstreet.com/system/product_images/images/001/084/475/original_daddy-to-be-father-s-day-card.jpg


End file.
